My Dearest Violet Yandere Olaf
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Violet and her siblings were free from the count after the events of the 'Marvelous Marriage'. But their far from it. When the siblings go to a new home they find out that their going to be at a school for gifted people. While there, Olaf returns for not only the Baudelaire fortune. But for a certain orphan. Can Violet save herself and her siblings?
1. Info

Violet and her siblings were free from the count after the events of the 'Marvelous Marriage'. But their far from it. When the siblings go to a new home they find out that their going to be at a school for gifted people. While there, Olaf returns for not only the Baudelaire fortune. But for a certain orphan.  
Can Violet save herself and her siblings?

I am going by the movie not the show.


	2. Chapter 1

As the Baudelaire orphans sat, asleep, in the back of Mr. Poe's car asleep, he drove them to their new guardian's home. He was already informed of the fact that the family was going to be putting the children into a great school.  
Mr. Poe took a quick peak back at the sleeping children, he could see the eldist, Violet Baudelaire, waking up. "We are about an hour away from your new home child." He told the eldist of the three orphans.  
She looked at the fat banker with her haunting green eyes. Eyes that have seen things a girl at her age shouldn't have seen. Things that could've been prevented if only Poe had listened to the fifteen year old and her siblings.  
Something the said banker regrets very much so.  
"Where are we going?" Her soft voice asked threw the scilence of the car they were in. Poe was looking at the road by now. "To a nice couple named Lucy and Demetri Matthews . A nice couple who cant have kids. They are well off and have even applied you and your brother to a very nice school. A school of the arts even. Something to bring out your talents." He said trying to help her get excited.  
She saw what he was trying to do and gave the poor man a small smile.  
She looked at her sleeping siblings. Oh how she wished with everything inside her that things were normal for her siblings. Back with their family once again. Back in there home. Feeling safe and loved.  
She wouldn't wish what had happened to her and her siblings on anyone. No one deserved it.  
She then looked outside at the town that past by her. The pretty fifteen year old inventor's mind wondered into her own thoughts. Becoming trapped into them as she is driven to her sibling and hers new home.  
She thought of the things that have been going on since her parents died in the fire that destroyed her entire home.  
They were given away to live with Count Olaf, forced to work as slaves, nearly killed by a train, given to Uncle Monty, someone they instantly trusted and felt at peace with, then Olaf came tricked his way back into their lives, and killing Uncle Monty.  
They are then taken to their crazy Aunt Josephine, someone they felt they needed to care for instead of allowing her to take care of them. They were only there a day before Olaf tricked his way back into their lives once more.  
They survived a Hurricane, went to find their aunt, finding her, getting surrounded by flesh eating leaches, then their aunt is 'seduced' and fell into the leach feeding frenzy. Then she and her siblings are put back into Olaf's grasp, then forced to marry the evil actor to save her baby sister's, Sunny's, life.  
But thankfully her brother saved her by burning the marriage certificate and saving Sunny.  
Now here she was, back in Mr. Poe's car. Driving to another home. Another person to either hurt them or be killed by Olaf when he returns for them.  
And no matter what they told her. She was a smart girl and knew that Olaf was coming back for them. She had three more years till she got her families fortune, the exact thing that Olaf wanted. Which means the evil monster had three more years to attempt to get his blood soaked hands on the siblings and get the fortune.  
She didn't even relies that she had been lost in thought and had even put her hair up with her blackish purple ribbon, till she heard her brother calling for her. She jerked back out of the room of thoughts in her mind and looked to see they had stopped in front of a beautiful house.  
She got out of the car with her siblings, looking at the house. It was beautiful and looked so peaceful... And sturdy.  
Violet picked up Sunny and walked with her brother and Mr. Poe. We walked over to the front door and Mr. Poe rang the door bell. Soon a man walked out. His dark hair was slightly curly and shaggy. He smiled and opened the door.  
"Hi! You must be Mr. Poe? I'm Demetri Matthews." The man sad happily shaking Mr. Poe's hand. Poe looked at him.  
"And these are the kids? Hello young ones. I'm Demetri, but you can call me Demi." He said hugging the siblings. "Please all of you come in. I was just about to make something for lunch. My wife is out for a run and then getting things from out garden. My wife is planning a great big dinner." He said very excitedly.  
Violet looked at her brother who looked back at her. A silent mental conversation. This guy was a very happy guy.  
They followed the man inside his beautiful home. "Ok hang on. Let me see if I can guess your all's name." He said looking at the siblings. He pointed to Klaus. "Klaus. Easy." He said. He then looked at the sisters. "Violet. You are the eldest. And little Sunny." He said with a smile. Sunny gave a toothy grin and waved.  
It made her siblings smile.  
"Hello." Violet greeted softly.  
"Can I take your coats?" Demi offered. "Oh no I just want to take a look around and then I'll be on my way." Mr. Poe said. Demi nodded. "Why don't the children sit and have some lunch. I'm sure their hungry." He said, leading the group of four to the kitchen.  
"My wife, Lucy, is so happy you guys are coming. She can't have kids and she always wanted kids. My niece Alice stays with us. My brother sent her here to go to the school she wanted to go to." Demi explained.  
"Any way Alice is at the store across the shore, and Alice took her run while her brownies baked. She has been baking non stop today for you guys." He continued with a chuckle.  
The siblings smiled at the happy man. He seemed to love his wife and niece. They can tell from the way he spoke about them.  
"Ok you guys go ahead and eat. I hope you guys like potato soup and bisects. Just don't eat to much and ruin your dinner." Demetri said leading Mr. Poe away.  
Violet set Sunny down and went to the counter beside the stove. Beside it was three bowels. One was a baby bowl with a baby spoon for Sunny. Violet put some soup in the bowls and gave them to her siblings.  
As the siblings ate they heard a door open and feet walking in. "Dem! Are they here!?" A woman shouted excitedly. "Is that the bankers car?" She rushed into the kitchen and froze seeing the three sitting there.  
She was a beauitful blond woman. Violet thought that she looked simular to her mother. She was a bit sweaty, probably from the run that her husband told them she was going on. She had a bag in her hands and it down on the table. It had veggies inside it.  
She looked at the three. A soft motherly smile on her face as she walked to them. "I'm so happy you guys are here. I want to hug you guys so badly, but I'm a bit sweaty." She said.  
"I'm Lucy. Oh my goodness. You are all so beautiful." She said. "I am so sorry that all of this happened to you. But I promise we will do everything we can to protect you all." She told them.  
Something happened in the three siblings, they knew that they could trust the couple.  
Maybe this could be their freedom?

Soon the siblings was standing outside with the Matthews as Mr. Poe got ready to go. "Remember you two. Call me if anything happens." Poe told Violet and Klaus. They knew that he meant that if they saw Olaf.  
Violet nodded. He nodded as well and got into his car.  
He backed away and soon drove off.  
"Come lets show you around. I went shopping for you all already so you are all settled in." Lucy said.  
Violet stood there for a moment longer. She needed a moment to drink this all in.  
Drink in the fact that they felt safe.  
But for how long still tickled the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

A month has past since the Baudelaire siblings went to live with the Matthews. Alice and Violet became very close. Behaving like actual sisters. Alice, though was the rebel child she treated her new family members like their her actual siblings.

Lucy had decided to take the girls out for shopping, and lunch. Violet and Klaus had school soon. Demi was taking Klaus for a boys day. Demi had always wanted a son to do things with.

The girls decided to go get some lunch. They went to a local family restaurant that the Matthew family was familiar with. The owner even brought Violet a application so she can start working so she had some money before she turned eighteen and got her parents fortune.

She was happy to be living a normal life. She figured that this family wont try to kill her and her siblings. The Matthews were also a rich family that didn't want to show off their money. If the mansion that the Baudelaire family lived in wasn't past down from generations, they would've probably have a house like the Matthews. Something very nice, but not to showy.

The group of woman (And toddler) ate their lunches. Violet got a chicken pot pie with a Pepsi. Alice got a cheeseburger with fries and a root beer. Lucy got a Ruben with fries and diet Pepsi.

Alice and Violet shared their food with Sunny.

The three talked. Lucy was so happy that Alice seemed happy. When she and her husband took her in she was full of hatred. She was a rebel at heart, and never grew out of it. But she knew that Alice knew that Lucy and Damien loved her.

Soon Alice took Sunny to go look at the deserts they had on display. Lucy took that moment to have a one on one moment with Violet.

She looked at the girl in front of her.

Such a pretty girl, even at the age of fifteen, Lucy knew this girl could break a lot of hearts. Just like Alice does.

But in the pretty green eyes of Violet's, Lucy saw the pain of the past she had gone threw. Lucy and her husband had been told of the hardship the three siblings went threw before they came to live with them.

All the pain and death these three young kids went threw. It was just awful. But now they were with them, and if they say its that Olaf character, then they will believe them and immediately contact the police.

"Violet? You're fifteen right?" Lucy asked. Violet looked at the woman, and nodded. "Yes. My birthday is next week." Violet replied. Lucy smiled. "Well. We can celebrate. Maybe take you to the DMV try for a permit? We can stop there on the way home for everything we need so you can study. Maybe your brother could help you study?" She suggested.

Violet nodded and looked down. "That sounds great." She said. "I know I'm not your mother, and I don't ever want you to think I'm trying to replace her. And Demi thinks the same thing. But whenever you guys are ready... You guys can call us mom and dad... or something... But only if you want to and are ready." Lucy said.

Violet looked at the women and gave her a small smile. "I'm not there yet... I'm still not..." She tried. Lucy reached over and took the teenagers hand. "I understand. You and your siblings lost your parents in a horrible fire. Then all these other horrible things happened to you. Things are going to change for the better. I promise." Lucy said rubbing the girls pale hand.

Violet, in return, held the woman's hand.

"Thank you. I know that Klaus and Sunny apricate everything that you all have done for us. And I do as well." She told the woman who welcomed her and her siblings with open arms.

Lucy smiled and nods.

Alice and Sunny return, Sunny wanting one of the pies, so Lucy happily got everyone a piece of the homemade apple pie.

Sunny happily enjoyed her shared piece of pie with Lucy.

Violet smiled as she ate hers. It was very good. She liked these people that she now lived with along with her siblings.

She looked out the window.

But happiness doesn't always stick around when it involves the Baudelaire family.

_

When the woman came home after a long day of stopping at the DMV, and shopping. Violet honestly wanted to just relax.

Something she didn't have the pleasure of doing the past year.

But now she had that pleasure. She was still getting use to the fact that they was safe.

She sat in her bed in her room, looking at all the bags from the shopping trip they just got back from. She looked around. It was a nice room she had now.

It was connected to Alice's bedroom.

The rooms were connected by the bathroom the two shared.

They had Sunny's room be attached to Klaus's room the same way, so that way if the siblings want to check on each other, they can be close together.

Violet sat the drivers handbook on the side table. She laid down on the bed.

"You too?" She heard her brother's voice. She sat down and smiled. He was smiled back at his older sister. "You tired?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yeah. He got us phone products." He said handing her a bag.

The Matthew's got the older two siblings the newest iPhone. They wanted the two to feel like normal teens, and to have a way to call for help if Olaf is spotted near them.

They had programmed a thing in the phone that all they have to do is say a word and it will immediately get the police the location of where the phone is.

They wanted to make sure the two felt safe.

"I'll let you sleep. Demi said he's ordering a pizza cause Lucy was tired and didn't want to cook." Klaus said. Violet smiled and nodded.

When Klaus left, closing the door, Violet laid back down on the bed.

Sleep was starting to take over as she heard Alice turn the shower on. Meaning that either she was about to smoke a joint and then shower, or just plain shower.

But as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her, she wondered if this was it. Was it end of the misfortunate events that has placed a claim over her and her siblings in the name of Count Olaf?

Her last thought was, I will make it so it is.


	4. Chapter 3

*AN* (OK so I am using both Jim Carrey and Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf for a few reasons. Jim was the original with Emily browning, and Liam Aikens. I felt he did a great job. And I wanted my readers to pick who they wanted and I wanted more pics for this book. The reason I am not doing the same with the rest of the book cast is cause, this is a yandere book, so there will be sexual content with some of the casts. mentions of attempted rape. maybe rape. And abuse to the casts. and of course murder. Since the newer cast of the show are actual minors I will not cast them in this book. So sorry if you prefer the newer cast in the show. But I believe Emily browning did a great violet. Ok I'm done ranting onto the story)

Count Olaf sat in his new hide out. Police almost found him last time. But he wont be caught. He never let anything get in the way of his goal. And his current goal at the moment is find the location of the Baudelaire orphans.

Well he wanted to know where one in particular was. Violet Evangelina Baudelaire. His pretty fifteen year old Countess. Technically she is still his wife. The certificate was signed before her bratty bitch of a brother set it ablaze the same way Olaf set their mansion ablaze.

But everyone thinks its not real. He even found divorce papers the girl's lawyer signed. The minx.

He had multiple reasons to try and marry the eldest.

She was the Badelaire Heiress. She will be worth a lot of money when she reaches her eighteenth birthday. Though a very pretty child, the evil Count knew that when she matures more in age she will be a beautiful woman. A women a man like he deserved as his wife and Countess. If he married her, then he will be a very rich man with companies under his thumb. And a beautiful wife with a talent for creating things to bring even more money in.

Not a lot of people knew that his obsession with the eldest went back years before she met him. She was one of the reasons he killed the Baudelaire parents. He may not look like it but he wasn't a old man like the orphans thought.

He was thirty. He had worked in one of the many factories the Baudelaire owned so he could pay for his home when he also taught and took some acting classes. He taught the newbies and took higher classes.

Richard Baudelaire recruited them in the VFD. That's how he met Angelica Baudelaire. She had a two children by then a three year old Violet and a one year old Klaus.

Violet was just an adorable toddler. Watching everything with a keen and awestruck look in her sparkling green eyes. Olaf

Olaf was attracted to the pretty mother of two. She was his dream girl. He would even love her kids to be with her and he wasn't a fan of kids. But she wouldn't leave her husband.

He went to meet with his Angel. To have her and her kids run away with him. But she said no. That she loved her husband and told him to move on. She didn't feel the same way. She saw him as a friend.

That pissed him off.

So he made his plans.

If he couldn't have the mother. He will have her eldest daughter.

He disappeared after he quit the VFD and at his other jobs, and just vanished off the face of the earth.

He watched the mansion. Watching the happy family. Watching the pretty little girl grow up. She like the girl's grandmother, she was an inventor. Building things from trash. A very smart girl.

They was gone for a year and when they returned, Angelica had a new child. A one year old named Sunny. She apparently was unknowingly pregnant when they left and gave birth where ever they went into hiding at.

They kept Violet and the other kids close to them.

He decided that the moment that the kids are away to get rid of Richard, and yes... sadly Angelica.

He will take the children. Kill the two and keep Violet.

After fully adopting the three kids he made into orphans he decided for the younger two to have a train accident. He tried to get Violet to come inside but she didn't. He was somewhat sad to leave Violet in the car he parked over the train tracks

But he figured he would get the fortune, and then find someone who looked like Angelica and Violet.

But he didn't think about how smart the three were combined and they made the tracks change with things that was in his car. Smart kids.

He tried to get them back multiple times. With Dr. Montgomery Montgomery , He had wanted to ditch the two younger one and grabbed Violet. But one of his men grabbed Klaus.

But that damn baby and the damn snake interfered with his plans.

That insane Josephine was easier to deal with. And the police believed his lies.

The wedding was easier then he thought. He had Violet in his grasp as well as her great amazing fortune.

But, once again his plans were shattered when that bookworm of a brother of hers ruined it all for him. And she was forced out of his grasp.

Now he is on the run and looking for his Countess.

He had men looking out for her, and he recently found out where she was and he was looking out the window at Violet as she walked off the bus and into the school. A pretty girl.

'I will have you soon my dear Countess.' He thought as she walked into the room and he drove away.


	5. Chapter 4

Violet went out with Alice to town. The two had just got out of school. Alice was taking Violet to the chick fil a in town for an interview. This was her second interview with them. She felt good about it.

But if she doesn't get it she could go to the diner.

She didn't see the guy in the car watching the two closely.

Violet and Alice soon left the restaurant thirty minutes later together. Violet got the job and had orientation that Saturday. And she needed non slip shoes.

So the two girls went to go get the shoes. Just some simple black non slip shoes. The two stopped for smoothies when they got the shoes. Violet got a strawberry banana orange smoothie. Alice got a kiwi passion fruit smoothie.

Violet felt eyes on her. She looked around her, trying to find the eyes watching her. It made her skin crawl. But not seeing anyone looking at her, she went to catch up to Alice who was calling out for her.

Violet ran up to Alice and gave her a smile. She didn't want to worry anyone when nothing is happening.

When the girls got back home Sunny was asleep for a nap. Apparently she had a big day at daycare.

Violet smiled as she looked into Sunny's room. She was happy that Sunny felt so at peace to sleep like this with this family.

Violet went to her room and flopped onto the bed. Getting ready to do homework she decided on getting a shower, putting on a spa mask as she does her homework.

So she grabbed her phone and speakers. She put them into the bathroom before going to get some comfy clothes. She grabbed some gray sweat pants and a large tshirt. She grabbed a sports bra, some panties, and slipper boots.

She then showered while playing music. If she didn't have that on, she would've heard someone entering her room threw the window that shouldn't be there.

Olaf looked around the room. He took a deep inhale of the air around. The slight smell of the perfumes on the dresser. He walked over where he saw a brush laying on a small stand. Her dark hair in its grasp.

Her infamous black ribbon laid beside the brush. He held it to his nose inhaling the smell. He put it back down and laid on the bed.

His Countess slept her. He wondered if she has touched herself here. Pleasured herself here. He found his hand traveling to his member. But he couldn't. He knew he would have to wait till he returned home. But for now?

He got up and went threw her drawers. Grinning triumphantly he held the white panties to his nose. The smell of detergent may have covered over some of the natural Violet smell that was on them. He shuddered and looked at the door that was cracked. He snuck inside. It was a risky move but he took it.

He couldn't see her shape in the water but heard her humming along with the loud music playing. The music surprising him. But his Violet was always full of surprises. He grabbed her panties off the floor and quickly left.

He was going to need a fresh smell of hers to help with the problem in his pants.

He left just as the water turned off in the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Violet went to school the next day. She worked hard and focused. She actually made some friends. One was Megan. A girl, who like the Baudelaire's, was adopted. Her mom was a prostitute and druggy who didn't know who the father was.

She was taken from her mom and was sent to live with her mom's childhood friend who adopted her. Violet had a secret crush on Megan's adoptive brother, Ricky.

He was tall, muscular, and handsome. He was mixed. His father a black man from England, his mom was a white woman from America. And Violet couldn't help but fall for his handsome brown eyes.

The bad thing was that he had a beautiful girlfriend.

Violet was waiting for Megan to arrive. She was thinking about the party Alice was going to and wanted Violet to go to. It was a beach bond fire.

When Megan arrived, the two girls walked to their classes. "We should go to the store and see if we can get Matt to go to the party." Megan suggested with a grin. Violet looked at her. "I didn't know you was into Matt." Violet said.

"I'm not. But I know that he is into you. I'm sure that if you ask him and bat your pretty eyes at him he will say yes." Megan teased with a playful nudge and wink. It made Violets pretty doll like face turn red.

"Matt doesn't like me like that." Violet said as she pulled out of her messenger bag. Megan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please there are a lot of guys here who want you. You and your sexy self." Megan teased.

Violets red face brightened more and she hid her face making her friend laugh.

Violet was so happy when school was over. Megan was going to come over since it was Friday and was going to stay over. But the plan was that she was going to help Violet with getting ready for the party and go with her.

Violet got in Megan's car with Klaus. Klaus had been great in school and Violet couldn't been prouder of him. He was on at the top of his classes. Straight A's, and made friends. She was so happy for him.

Megan drove to the store.

They all walked inside. Klaus going to get a drink and a candy for himself and to share with Sunny. Violet couldn't help but smile. The siblings always made sure that they shared with each other. It was like it was on instinct now.

Ever since their parents died they had to take care of each other. Violet made sure that they both was fed, even at the expense of starving herself. She remembered while living with Count Olaf she would lay on the make shift hammock they made and hold herself, as if holding herself would make her not hungry, and scilence the growling and begging her belly was making.

Klaus had to take over cleaning more then normally cause she had been to weak to clean, so she would attempt to scrub the floor, cause at least she would be sitting.

But now that they are away from that dreadful monster, she can eat and not be hungry.

"Hey Violet!" Violet and Megan turned to see that Matt was looking at them threw the fridge that held the meats for the deli. She walked over, dragging her friend.

"Hey Matt. How are you?" She asked him. She had to admit. Matt was a cute guy. A lot of girls in town was attracted to him. Maybe if given the time, she could be with him happily. But her feelings for Ricky stood in the way.

He smiled boyishly at her.

"Hey Matt. I'm here too." Megan said. He blushed a bit looking away from Violet and looked at Megan. "Hey Meg. Your bother is here out in the back. Can you tell him his smoke break is over?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

Violet smiled and watched her friend walk away. "You going to the party tonight?" Matt asked. Violet turned to look back at him. His brown eyes looking at her. She nods. "Yeah. Alice and Megan are dragging me." She said.

"Well luckily its near your house so if you ever want to leave early you can." He said trying to make it sound better. "It does sound a bit dumb to have a party near the house huh?" She teased.

He chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Well it has the best lake side." He said. She had to nod at that. It was true.

"Hey um... I was wandering if maybe you and I could hang out during the party?" He asked looking sheepish. Violet blushed, and before she could answer a voice was heard.

"YO VI!" The voice said. Violet looked back, and saw that Megan's half brother, Robbie, was walking over with Megan.

Robbie threw his arm over Violet's shoulders, smiling at her. He smelt a bit like weed. Everyone knew he smoked it. But that was the only thing he smoked. Luckily.

He had obviously just sprayed cologne over himself, and was chewing gum.

"Are you coming to the lake tonight?" He asked her. Violet nodded. Megan moved Robbie away and pulled Violet away from the two. "Of course she's coming. I wouldn't let her miss out on it." Megan said, with a smile.

"Hey. Lets get going. I'm sure Klaus wants to go home and we still need to stop at your house so you can pack." Violet said. Megan nodded and the two went to grab what they wanted and then to pay.

Robbie happily went to serve them, giving them a family discount.

Robbie looked at his sister's best friend. He had always liked her. She was smart, kind, and very pretty. She was his dream girl.

The two had a lot in common. They both had to grow up at a young age to be an adult and raise their younger siblings. Both loved their siblings and would do anything for them.

Cause of his life Violet didn't bug him about the weed thing. Unless he over did it of course.

Violet was soon sitting in Megan's room. Sitting cross-legged on the bed with a bottle of Coke and Doritos watching her best friend looking threw her closet as if looking for Narnia. Violet just couldn't understand what the whole fuss was when girls look for outfits to go out and party.

Of course Violet never went to a party like this before.

Klaus was downstairs was downstairs with the pets of the house. Violet closed her bottle and bag before getting up.

"I'm going to go downstairs." Violet told Megan. Megan just waved her off nodding. It made Violet smile and shake her head. Megan always was like that when looking for clothes. So Violet didn't get offended.

As Violet got to the bottom of the steps she froze seeing that Ricky was sitting in the living room talking to Klaus.

Ricky looked up at the pretty girl who was best friends with his adoptive sister. "Hey Violet." He greeted. She blushed and smiled. "Hey Ricky." She shyly greeted back.

She sat her things on the kitchen island. He walked over and smiled at how adorable the young inventor was.

"What's the plan tonight?" He asked her knowing that Megan was going over to Violet's home. "We are going to go to the lake party tonight." She told him. "Arent you two a bit young for that?" He asked.

"I don't plan on doing anything like drinking anything other then soda and water." Violet said, making him smile. "Good. Guys can take advantage of a pretty girl like you and Megan if you two start drinking." He said.

She started blushing more. He called her pretty.

"Ok Rick. Stop trying to steal my best friend." Megan said walking downstairs. Ricky grabbed Violet and pulled her to him. Hugging her. "Never. She's my best friend now." He teased. Violet laughed but couldn't help but blush even more.

He smelt so good, and she felt so safe in his muscular arms.

"Come on. We got to get Klaus home and I need to help Vi with her clothes." Megan said. Ricky sadly moved away, letting Violet go.

She was sad about it for a moment before remembering that he had a girlfriend.

Klaus and Violet followed Megan out to her car.

Soon Violet was standing in a bikini pulling on some shorts and shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbing her slip on shoes.

"Lets go have some fun!" Alice said hugging Violet and Megan. Soon the three girls left for the party.

They didn't know that they was being watched.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving at the party, Alice saw some of her friends and ran over to them.

Violet looked around rubbing her arm nervously. This wasn't her scene.

She wasn't a bit party person.

Violet could remember when she was a little girl, her parents had parties at the mansion, Violet would sneak out of her bedroom and sneak away to watch.

To watch all the pretty ladies in their nice clothes. Men in nice clothes. Not suits but what little Violet always thought of as church clothes. But looking around she felt uncomfortable. Over dressed.

She looked around for Megan. She was probably here or on the way. Megan told her that she was coming. So she guessed that she would just wait around for her friend. She did feel eyes on her. She looked around to find who was looking at her.

She couldn't see anyone. Everyone was busy doing something. Drinking. Swimming. Or dancing. She sighs as she held her shoes feeling the sand between her toes.

She looked up and smiled seeing that Megan and Robbie had arrived. Violet made her way up to her friend. The two girls hugged and went over to the fire pit. Matt was with the siblings and smiled boyishly at his crush.

He went over and got her a drink. Hoping that maybe with giving her this drink they can go and have a conversation and maybe he could ask her out. He took the two cups and went over to the pretty brunette. Robbie came with him high as a kite.

Like always.

"Here Violet. I got you a drink. It's Sprite and a shot of Vodka." Matt told her. She shyly took it with a nudge from Megan. Violet took a sip of the drink. She didn't taste any of the Vodka. She never thought she would drink under age. But here she was. She knew she wasn't going to make a habit out of it.

"Um do you want to dance?" Matt asked Violet. She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I don't dance." She told him. "Here Vi take a hit off this and you will be dancing like you're dancing to the Fire Goddess." Robbie said holding a joint out.

"Put that shit away man." Matt groaned. "Yeah she doesn't smoke that shit." Megan said rolling her eyes, annoyed with her brother. He shrugged and lit it up for himself.

"How about a walk? Get away from..." He gave a boyish grin and tilted his head towards the smoking Robbie. It made her smile and nod. He held his arm out for her. She blushed and took it, allowing him to lead her to the edge of the lake's sand.

The two stopped and sat to lean against a log so they can put their feet in the wet sand. The water from the lake hugged their feet in a soft yet teasing embrace. Violet and him sipped their drinks. Well she sipped. He drank.

He used his phone's flashlight so they had more light since the light from the big bond fire had dimmed where she was. She looked out in the water. People had fun but it was still a beautiful view with the moon shining on the water.

It just made her smile at its relaxing beauty. Matt couldn't help but look at her as she smiled up at the sky. She was a very beautiful girl. And yet she didn't know it.

The two had a great time talking together. About family and the plans for after school. Violet had noticed he was refilling his drink a lot, and was getting drunk. He was, thankfully, still being a gentleman. But a drunk gentleman.

He looked at her. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. She looked at him. She's never been kissed. So she allowed him to kiss her. She nodded. She sat still as he leaned foreword. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers.

She didn't feel the spark she thought she'd feel. She followed his lead as he kissed her. She felt his tongue try to enter her mouth and so she allowed him. He tasted of the alcohol he had been drinking.

He gently laid her down to lay her head on the log. His hand gently brushed against her waist. She squirmed as it tickled her a bit. She was getting a bit uncomfortable by now. She gently pushed against him. She couldn't breathe. He held her cheek.

He pulled away and looked at her drunkenly. Stroking her face.

"I love you. And I have a condom." He said to her. She looked up at him. She was a bit annoyed with him saying that to her.

"I don't think so Matt." She said pushing him off her. She got up and walked away. She heard Matt calling out her name. She ignored him and kept going.

She found Megan, grabbing her wrist as she went along. She just told her friend that she wanted to go back home. The two girls passed Alice who was laughing with her friends. She saw the two, and that Violet was upset. "Hey babe! Where are you going?" She laughed.

"She's not feeling good!" Megan shouted back at Alice, who stood up, now sober and worried. "Imma walk her home!" Megan told Alice, who nodded.

As Megan and Violet walked Megan kept quiet. She figured that when Violet was ready, she will tell her what Matt did to upset her.

The two girls arrived at the house and Violet walked in with her friend. The two went to Violets room where Violet got a shower. She felt gross and dirty. Megan waited for her friend.

When Violet was finished and dressed. She came out and told Megan what happened.

"Ugh what a hopeless guy. Can only try to make a move on you when he's drunk himself stupid." Megan said. She was going to give Matt a talking to when she sees him next.

Violet hated drunks. It reminded her of Olaf. The evil man was drunk a lot and now it just upset her.

Violet gave Megan some clothes to wear for the night before they settled down for pop corn and a movie.

Olaf glared at the drunk guy who was with HIS Violet. And the little minx allowed the filth to touch her. And kiss her!

He would have to punish her for that later.

He watched as Violet walked away from the kid and the kid calling out for her to come back. He will have to deal with him. Get him out of the way of His Violet.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Violet got up and got dressed. She and the family was going out for the day after Megan went home. So Violet and Megan was sitting in the boat house with Alice. Violet had told Alice what had happened to her at the beach.

"Wow. I cant believe Matt did that." Alice said. Violet shook her head. "He was drunk. Plus he didn't really do anything. Just suggested sex." She said. "Please. You should never kiss a drunk person babe. They wont all be like Matt." Alice said.

Violet looked at her. "I know. I was just..." Megan nodded. "Its ok. Just don't do it again." Megan said. "So Meg? Why wasn't Ricky there at the party?" Alice asked taking a sip of her coffee. "He was breaking up with his girlfriend. She was caught cheating." Megan said with a shrug.

"No one liked her." Alice said with a laugh. Megan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. We tried to tell him. But he was lonely and wanted to be loved. Thus why I keep talking to him about Vi here." She said with a wink at Violet.

Violet blushed at the words.

There was a knock on the door, making the three girls look back to see Ricky. He walked into the boat house. "Hey guys." He greeted. Alice and Megan greeted him back. Violet just blushed more and looked away.

She didn't know how to act around him most of the time. "You look very nice today Violet." He said to her looking at the young girl. And it was true. With her gray mesh shirt and jeans, she looked causal and pretty at the same time. Her hair was silky straight, and Megan did her make up to look natural.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Ricky, you look very nice today as well. We just heard about you and your girlfriend. I'm sorry that happened." She told him honestly. But she was also happy deep down that they broke up.

He shook his head. "The relationship was pretty much dead for awhile now." He told the inventor. "I was actually wanting to talk to you about something. I need you to look at this idea I have. With you being a very good inventor I thought you'd like to look at it." He told her getting close to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind. Maybe the next time I come over?" She suggested. He gave her one of his bright handsome smiles. "That sounds great. How does next Saturday sound to you? Maybe you can have like a girly sleepover with Megan." He suggested.

Violet didn't notice that Megan and Alice was grinning, and watching the two talk. The two grinning girls looked at each other and grinned more shaking their heads before looking back at the two people who obviously like each other.

Well obvious to everyone but the two themselves.

The two was looking at each other smiling at each other. Thinking the same thing. That they wanted the other to be in their life romantically.

She broke eye contact shyly and looked away. It was quite adorable to Ricky who was waiting till the girl was eighteen to tell her his feelings so it was legal if she had the same feelings as his.

He cleared his throat. "Any way Meg. We need to get going. I have to get to home. There's a game coming on tonight and we need to get the food." Ricky said looking at his adoptive sister that he has and always will think of as his full sister.

She smiled and hugged Alice and Violet good bye, so did Ricky. When the two left, Alice spoke out what Violet was thinking as she watched the siblings leave. "He smells good. And Daymn look at that ass." She said out loud.

Violet snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Alice. "What? You was so thinking the same thing." She told the younger girl with a goofy grin, and a friendly nudge. "Come on. Lets see if their ready to get going."

Violet looked out the window as the car drove on.

They just got lunch and was going to the store since they was already in town. They normally have the groceries delivered to them. But since they are near the town by now they was getting some special things.

Like Ricky said. There was a game on tonight and they was getting snacks.

Like the night before she felt eyes on her. It was unsettling to her. But she looked around and didn't see anyone. But soon thought she caught a familiar face but she blinked and they was gone.

Could he be here?

No he cant be.

She was just tired. She didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night so she was just tired.

Violet saw Matt with his cousin and sighed. He had been trying to get ahold of her. But she hasn't responded. She just needed to wrap her head over everything that happened.

But she guessed she wouldn't be able to since he saw her and called out to her, as he walked over. He looked sheepish and embarrassed. "Hey Vi... Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" He asked her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Alice was watching them with a stink eye at Matt. Making him cower like a guilty puppy, like he could feel her glare on him.

She followed him to the corner but she knew that Alice made sure that they was in her sight.

Violet looked at him. "Look I'm really sorry about last night. I was nervous, and I was drinking... a lot... And I acted like a moron. I am so sorry. I was trying to get ahold of you to apologize, and I understand that you didn't want to answer. But I really wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I would like a second chance cause I really do like you." He told her.

She looked down. "I don't know Matt. You wanted me to have sex with you when we wasn't even in a relationship. It made me feel that you thought I was that easy and cheap." She told him. "But maybe we can be friends and maybe we can try more then friendship, but I can't promise anything." She told him.

His puppy dog sad eyes brightened and he hugged her.

"Thank you Vi... Again... I'm so sorry. I sware it wont happen again. If it does I give you permission to hit me with anything you want." He joked. She cracked a little and laughed softly.

"I have to get going." She told him. He nodded and watched her leave. She walked back to Alice, who made a 'im watching you' sign to him and followed Violet.

But as it turned out. Alice wasn't the only one who was watching.


	9. Chapter 8

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny was sitting in the car with Alice. Lucy and Damien was in the liquor store. Sunny was now teething more. So to help Damien decided to get a tiny bottle of whiskey to rub on her gums.

Violet looked over at Alice who was sulking, but Violet knew she was fighting a hangover from the party the night before. Lucy had to practically drag Alice out of bed this morning.

Violet then looked at Sunny in her car seat. Something Sunny hated. She was chewing on a wooden brick Klaus gave her from the house. The Mathew's learned the hard way that Sunny had sharp teeth. After two different car seats.

So Klaus had gotten Sunny wooden blocks for her to chew on. At first Lucy was hesitant about giving the toddler something wooden. But soon relented after Sunny refused anything else to chew on.

Violet smiled at her baby sister. She was happy that Sunny was safe enough that she could argue what she wanted. This family was safe for them. She was so happy about it.

She looked at Klaus, who of course, had his nose in a book.

Damien had installed wall celling to floor bookcase for Klaus in his room. That made Klaus happy. But he had confided in Violet, telling her that it made him miss the library at their old home in the manor. Which in turn made him think, and miss their parents more.

Violet understood his sadness. She missed them to. And she will always miss them. She herself had thought of letting Olaf end her life, just to see them again. To be reunited with them once more.

But she wasn't able to be selfish. She couldn't give up. She wasn't allowed to, cause she had her younger siblings to think about. Not just of herself. She couldn't let her sibling be killed, just cause she wanted it to end.

So. She always fought back to make sure they survived Olaf's deadly traps.

She smiled softly as Klaus looked at her. His glasses falling on his nose a bit. She reached over and fixed them then ruffling his dark hair a bit. He gave a smile and went back to his book.

She looked out the window as the Mathews walked out and got into the car. Violet rested her pretty head against the window and looked at the people inside. She felt her heart stop and drop seeing a familiar face.

Her head shot up to get a better look at the figure. She couldn't mistake that man. That evil glint that made his dark glass eyes practically glow with evil intent.

The same eyes was looking right at her. He was grinning. He held his hand up and gave her a mocking wave before putting a long finger to his thin lips in a 'sh' sign.

She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. It was like something grabbed her vocal cords and took them away from her. She couldn't move or speak.

She couldn't warn her new family.

But as quickly as she saw him appear, he disappeared. Like a ghost.

The car drove on as Violet felt that she had control of her body again. She kept an eye out for any car following them. Nothing.

She felt some peace with that.

Had it been her imagination? Has she been so consumed with the fear and worry of Olaf finding them once more that she was now imagining that he was? Or was he really there?

She didn't know it, but she was right. He really was there. He knew where she was. His Countess. His wife.

And he was determined to get her, and her fortune back in his evil grasp once more. And he didn't care who he killed to do so.


	10. Chapter 9

Violet was walking into the school when she heard her name being shouted. She turned to see Matt rushing over. She stopped and let him catch up to her. He rushed up to her. "Hey Violet... I really need to talk to you." He told her.

"Fuck off Matt." Megan said. "Don't think you can be cute and show your big brown eyes and think we will forget about what you did to Violet." She said. Violet shook her head. "Don't worry Megan. We already spoke about it. Water under the bridge right Matt?" She asked him.

He nodded and looked at Ricky who had dropped Megan off. Ricky must've been told what happened to Violet, cause he had his muscular arm crossed and was glaring at Matt.

"Yeah. I already apologized. This is about something different." He said to them. Violet walked Matt over to a corner away from her friends. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"There was this guy who came into the store yesterday after you guys left. He threatened me. He told me to stay away from you." He told her. She froze. "What did he look like?" She asked him. As he explained what the man looked like, Violets heart dropped more and more.

She really did see Olaf yesterday.

"You need to stay away from him." She told him. "Trust me I told my uncle. And he's putting in more security cameras." He told her. Violet didn't think that would help though.

She looked at him sadly.

"I just wanted you to be aware that someone was looking for you. I don't know if he happened to hear our conversation yesterday. Or they knew you and saw what happened." He said. She nodded. "Thank you Matt. Please be careful." She told him.

"Can we meet somewhere? I need to tell you more. But not here." He told her. "Go to the lake where the party was. The rock hill?" She suggested.

He nodded. She turned around and made her way to her friend. "Do you know who I am talking about?" He called out at her. She looked down. She did. "I might." She told him, looking back at him.

She grabbed Megan, and dragged her inside the school. She went to her locker to grab her things. She put her bag away inside and went to her first class.

Violet made it to her locker after school. She opened it and froze looking inside. There was a card inside, addressed to her. It was handwritten. She recognized the handwriting. She grabbed it and opened the letter.

'My dearest Countess.

Oh how I have missed you. I hope you have missed me.

Seeing how much you have grown into a beautiful woman. Though seeing that others see that you are growing into a beautiful woman, it angers me. And you let them.

I don't want others taking what is mine. And I assure you my dear Violetta. You are mine. You just need to remember that. But you're a smart girl, always have been, so you will learn soon.

Wait for me. Cause when I come if you try to resist, I will kill your siblings and loved ones. Now burn this letter when you are finished.

See you soon. O'

Violet felt her heart racing. She didn't know how to react at first. She was in shock. She crumbled the handwritten letter and grabbed her bag.

She put her things into the bag and as she passed the trash can, she threw it away.

She needed to protect her siblings.

She walked out of the school where her brother, and Megan was waiting for her. She gave them a smile and went over to them.

She hugged her brother close. He hugged her back.

_

Violet walked to the front door. Seeing Damien working in his office. His office was on the front door, and was at the front of the house.

Violet put her hair up as her inventor mind was running wild. She had to think of a way to stop her family from being hurt.

She will stop this.

Matt was waiting for Violet where they was going to meet. He had to protect the girl. This guy seemed crazy and Matt didn't want Violet hurt.

He walked around the sand. There was a small hut and he saw movement inside. Thinking it was Violet, he walked over. "Vi?" He called going in.

"Hello Matthew." He heard a familiar voice. Matt saw the man who threatened him at his shop, walk over to him.

"You. What do you want from Violet?" Matt demanded. The man just laughed. Matt could tell that this man was a crazy. Insane even. "A very simple answer. I want her. Period." The man said.

Matt had to warn Violet. He ran out. He saw people was now chasing him. He kept running. He was soon at the rocks. He knew the way around this and to climb it carefully. They wouldn't.

He made his way up.

Once there he looked down. He didn't see anyone there.

"I really hate getting dirty for no reason." That evil voice said behind him. Matt nearly slipped when her jerked around to face the evil man.

"I wont let you touch Violet." Matt said glaring at the man infront of him. All he had to do was push him. But Matt wasn't a murder, and that would be want he would become if he did push the man.

He knew that if you didn't know where to jump on this rock, you could land in a shallow area or a rocky area.

"I guess you don't know much about Violet's past." He told Matt. "I know enough." He snapped at the older man, who just chuckled. "Then I guess you know she's a married girl?" The man seemed to taunted.

Matt froze. Married? No she isn't. She was to young.

"She isn't married." Matt said. "Oh yes she is. She is actually a Countess. MY Countess, and MY wife." He said grinning darkly. "But like a child, she ran off with her siblings. I've tried so hard to get her back in my arms. But she keeps slipping to my fingers." He said lavishly.

"And I don't like anyone else touching my wife, and trying to steal her virginity before I can." He said in anger, but still remain to stay calm.

Matt didn't like the calmness.

He needed to get out of here and warn Violet and her family.

"And now thanks to you, I can make it clear that I will have her no matter what she does." He said before shoving the teen off the rocks.

Matt didn't even have time to scream, or even think of screaming before he felt a slight pain and it went dark.

Count Olaf looked over the rock to see the teen floating in the water, and nodded once. He carefully climbed down.

"Lets get going." He told his group of followers.

He grinned as they drove off. Time to play Violet.


	11. Chapter 10

Violet had gone to her room to drop her things off. She went to Alice's room. "Hey I'm going to the rocks. I'll be right back." She told her. Alice looked at her. "Why are you going there?" She asked the younger one.

"Matt wanted to tell me something that was important. Yes, I will be ok." Violet told her. Alice got up. "I'm going with. Don't even try to stop me." She said putting her shoes on.

Violet sighed and went to the kitchen where Lucy was cooking with Sunny sitting in a high seat coloring. Klaus was in the kitchen as well working on homework at the bar table. This is what Violet had to protect.

"We are going out for moment. Promise that we will be back for dinner." Violet told Lucy. "Ok sweetie. Be careful. It's suppose to rain soon." Lucy warned the two. Violet gave a smile and nodded.

The two girls went out to the walkway to the forest that lead to the other lake side where the rocks was.

The two made it to the rocks after thirty minute walk. She looked around, not seeing Matt. She looked into the rundown cabin. Nothing.

She climbed the rocks and looked around. Did Matt decide to go for a swim while waiting? Did he have to make a stop for work before coming here?

She climbed down, ignoring Alice asking what the reason for her to be here to meet Matt. She couldn't bring Alice into her problems.

The two sat in the sand, Violet dodging the questions about Matt, so they talk about anything else. She kept looking around. Hoping Matt would come threw, apologizing for making her wait. That who he saw wasn't Count Olaf or any of his lackeys.

But he never arrived. Alice looked at her phone. "We need to go. Lucy is worried." Alice told Violet. She nodded. "I'll call Matt when we get back." Violet said getting up. She and Alice started the walk back.

As the two walked back, the rain started. It wasn't that bad, thanks to the trees. But the two was getting wet. Violet was a bit worried. Matt would've called or texted her that he would be running late, but he never did.

When they returned to the house, Lucy told the two girls to shower and put their wet clothes in the dryer. So that's what they did.

Violet let Alice go first before her. When it was her turn, she got into the shower. She took a quick shower and then when she got out she put her night clothes on. She then went to the kitchen where Lucy had heated up their dinner for the two girls.

That night, Violet still didn't hear from Matt. She even called his uncles store. She was told that Matt had the day off. Maybe he was held up at home. She tried his phone once more. Straight to voicemail.

She laid in her bed and sighed falling asleep.

The next morning, which was a Saturday, Violet woke up and checked her phone. Still nothing from Matt. She sighed before getting dressed and braiding her hair.

She was making her bed when Lucy came in. "Honey... there's been some news about Matt.." She told her. From Lucy's tone, Violet's heart dropped. She rushed out of the house. Alice chased after her.

Violet some how knew to go to the rocks. So she ran there, Alice once again chasing after her.

Violet froze seeing the search boats out on the water. Alice stopping beside her panting along with Violet.

The two gasped seeing the crew bringing up a body.

It was Matt's.

Violet and Alice gasped seeing his corpse.

Violet's legs gave out, and she collapsed to the ground.

She got Matt killed.

Matt's father, had arrived and was with Alex and was talking to the police. He had apparently called the police to tell them that his son never returned home. That he was suppose to go to the Rocks and then come back to help babysit his little brother.

Violet sat in the field thinking.

She was watching them as the police spoke. Alice was telling them where she and Violet were when Matt went missing.

The police walked over. "Hello Miss. Baudelaire. I'm Officer McGinnis. I am in charge of Matthews case. Can I ask you some questions?" He asked her. She nodded.

The officer sat beside the girl with a groan cause of his old bones. "His father told us that he was coming to meet you before he was to go home. Is that true?" He asked her. Violet nodded. Looking at her feet.

"Why were you two meeting at the Rocks?" He asked. She looked up at him, she saw he was taking notes. "He told me he wanted to meet me there and talk about something private." She told him.

He nodded. "Do you know what he wanted to talk about?" She sighed, knowing that that would be asked of her. "He wanted to warn me about my old guardian. Apparently my old guardians came and threatened him at his uncles shop two days ago. He told me at school yesterday morning." Violet said.

"Count Olaf right?" She nodded. That was the only Living old guardian she had. "Why did your guardian Supposedly threatened him for?" He asked her. "Cause I kissed him. I was also asked by Matt to have sex with him at a party a few days ago." She told him.

"Was you assaulted by Matt?" The cop asked. She shook her head no. "No. We was making out, he pulled away, told me he loved me and then told me that he had a condom." She told him. "Did you and Matt meet last night?" The cop asked.

"No. Alice and I went, and waited for him for two hours. Our guardian, Lucy, called Alice and we went home. We showered, ate, and then went to bed." Violet told the officer. She looked at him. "Why would he come here? Threaten someone who wanted to sleep with you. And have the victim warn you?" He asked her.

She looked him in the eye.

"Cause I am about to turn eighteen. He's running out of time." She told him seriously. She knew he probably knew about the murders done by Olaf's hands since he knew her last name and Olaf's name.

"Is there another reason? Why not give up since like you say.. You're almost eighteen." He asked. "The reason will be confusing to you." She told him. "Try me Miss Baudelaire." He challenged her.

"He wants the money... And at first I thought it was to kill my siblings and I... But now I know that he wants me. Me to be with him. Romantically." She told the officer. "What changed your mind?" He asked.

She sighed. "He put a note in my locker, a handwritten note. I was so scared I threw it away. I wanted to ask Matt if his uncle had any leftover security cameras for me to put around the house... But..." She looked over at Matt's dad.

He nodded understanding what I didn't have to say.

"Well... We don't think it was murder. It looked like he was on the rocks, slipped, and fell off. He broke his neck and his back. It was an instant death." He said, just like he did with the boys father, to bring her peace.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

_

Violet walked back to the house with Matt's father. He had come to her and told her that he didn't blame her for his son's death. He held a hand to her back and walked her over to Lucy and Alice.

"Come on. Lets get you inside. You should eat something." Lucy told her foster daughter.

She nodded weakly. Lucy looked at Matt's father. "So should you. I can make you something as well." She told him. He shook his head no in response. "I'm sorry Luce, I can't stay. I am going home with the officers... to tell my family... We have a lot to do..." He said.

Violet couldn't take things anymore and ran inside to her bathroom and started crying.

She knew that it was her fault.

She knew that it was her fault that Matt was dead.

She practically killed him by even looking at him.

_

Alice came over and leaned against the door frame, looking at the crying girl.

"I know this is a stupid thing to ask.. But .. How are you holding up?" She asked. Violet just shook her head. She climbed into the tub, and Alice followed sitting with the girl she cared for as a sister.

"Megan called... She heard the news, she um... She invited you and I to go camping with her and the boys. I already told her yes. We leave after break starts." Violet chuckled threw her tears, and nodded. She knew there wasn't a point in arguing.

She would just do as told when the time came. Maybe it would help her think of how to stop Count Olaf with any type of evil, deadly plan he had tucked away in his twisted mind.

She will stop him.

_

Violet laid in her bed. Giant headphones on. Tears have dried on her face. She looked at the time and the clock told her that it was a bit past two am.

She had run out of tears. She couldn't cry anymore.

Just like she couldn't cry when her parents died. She had to be strong. Now she had more people that she cared about and had to protect them.

And she will.


	12. Chapter 11

Violet was called by Ricky. He wanted her to come over tomorrow. He wanted her help with a project. So Alice agreed to drive her over. They was going to spend the night, and then head to the camp with Robbie.

But first, she had to get over Matt's funeral today. She jumped and looked over to see that Klaus was holding her hand and was giving her a caring smile. She attempted to give him one in return, but it was hard when guilt ate at her.

She may have not pushed Matt, which she knew Matt was pushed off, but she lead him there to his death. If she didn't let him even kiss her, Matt would be alive. If she had gone to the police when she found the note or first time she thought she saw Olaf.

She squeezed Klaus's hand as she looked out the window once more. She was happy Sunny was back at the house with Damien. She didn't need to go to another funeral.

When Lucy parked the car, the group got out. Matt's little sister saw them coming there way. Violet felt the glare on her. People knew that she was who he had gone to The Rocks to see. If he wasn't meeting her, he'd be alive now.

Robbie, Megan, and Ricky walked over to Violet. "The parents want us up behind the immediate family." Megan said. Violet shook her head. She didn't think she could do it. She had gone to the viewing last night, that was hard enough.

He looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Robbie had come up to the group of his best friends other friends, and held them close, telling them that all he needed to do is start farting and snoring. It was to make them at least smile, and it did.

Standing here at the funeral was harder. She had to watch him be put in the ground. A person came over handing them a white rose that was dyed blue. Matt's favorite color. She took it as did everyone else.

Lucy had gone to Matt's parents to give her condolences.

"Come on. It was a request from his parents personally. And we will be with you the entire time." Megan told her friend. Violet held Megan's shoulder. She still didn't think she could sit behind Matt's parents.

Alice patted Violet's shoulder before gently pushing her foreword. She hugged Matt's parents, and his siblings, other then the sister who still hasn't stopped glaring at Violet.

Violet didn't blame her at all.

Soon the funeral started and Violet sat in between Klaus, and Alice. Klaus was reminded of his own parent's funeral. The Baudelaire siblings were not allowed to look at their parents body at all. And since their parents died from the house fire, Klaus nor Violet thought it was a good idea to see their charred bodies.

Violet looked over to see Robbie was crying. Matt was his best friend. Now that was gone from him forever. She pulled a tissue out and handed it to him, he gave a thankful smile, and she squeezed his knee in return.

Soon the casket was lowered and everyone was to place the flowers onto the grave. Everyone lined up to do so and to look at his senior picture that was in between a ring of flowers. Not a dry eye in the group of people.

Violet kissed the rose, feeling a tear fall out of her closed eyes, it went from her cheeks onto the soft rose petal, she then dropped the rose, watching it land onto the black shinny casket. Violet looked up at Matt's immediate family. Watching them go threw heartbreak.

But she saw someone come out of the bushes behind them. It made Violet tense, as anger and fear filled her. She felt herself shake in anger as she glared at the man she was looking at.

She grabbed Klaus's arm. "I need you to stay here with everyone, I'll be right back." Violet told her brother. He looked at her and she saw him nod. She nodded as well, before walking past the family.

Violet saw the man had turned and walked away.

She followed him, reaching into the pocket of her black dress, feeling for the pocket knife she swiped from Damien's office. Feeling comfortable with it there, she pulled her hand out of the pocket and continued on following her target.

She looked around when she stopped at the entrance of a clearing. Looking around for the man, she stopped and tired to look around in front of her. He had to be there.

She started making her way into the entrance. There was some marked graves here. So she knew she was still in the cemetery. As she walked she kept her eyes open.

She yelped when she saw someone jump out in front of her. She was now looking at the man she saw at the funeral.

"Hello my dearest Countess. You are looking lovely. Of course you have always been a lovely child, but there is something about you in black that makes you more so." Count Olaf told her looking at her, taking a bite of an apple.

"You killed Matt." She said. He just grinned at the girl who has been haunting him for so many years. "The boy fell." He said, but she saw the gleam in his eyes. She knew the truth. His eyes told her. He did kill Matt.

"Besides, he was touching things that didn't belong to him." Olaf told her dramatically, as he started circle her. She tried to keep him in front of her. She didn't want her back to him. Ever. That could be extremely dangerous.

He was just looking at her. Seeing how grown up she has become. How beautiful she was. Like mother like daughter. He could see Angelina in Violet.

He couldn't help but smile softly at his scared, and angry Countess. "I am NOT yours Olaf. I never was, and never will be." She hissed at him. It made him laugh. It was humorous to him, how she thought that she didn't belong to him.

"You killed Matt. Just like you killed my parents." She shoved him away from him, stopping his laughter. He glared angerly at the girl. "Wrong move my dear. I may have a soft spot for you, but your siblings and new family and friends are something completely different." He told her.

She flinched at his words even thought she didn't mean to. It made his evil smile return.

"Oh yes Violet I know all about them. Robert, Megan, Ricky, Alice, Klaus, and little Sunny. How are the bookworm and demon biter doing?" He asked with mock innocence. She glared as even more tears entered her pretty green eyes.

She pulled the knife out and charged at him. Though he wasn't expecting her to attempt to attack him, he quickly dodged her weak attack. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it till she screamed and released the knife.

"Naughty girl." He growled. He pulled her fully against him, she struggled and he took his other hand and held her soft face. With how he pulled her against him, her arms were trapped. She couldn't move him away.

He couldn't help but smile softly at his scared, and angry Countess. "I am NOT yours Olaf. I never was, and never will be." She hissed at him. It made him laugh. It was humorous to him, how she thought that she didn't belong to him.

"You killed Matt. Just like you killed my parents." She shoved him away from him, stopping his laughter. He glared angerly at the girl. "Wrong move my dear. I may have a soft spot for you, but your siblings and new family and friends are something completely different." He told her.

She flinched at his words even thought she didn't mean to. It made his evil smile return.

"Just know that even though I am not taking you back home with me right now, don't think I am giving up on you. You are still legally my wife. So I have every right to take you back. To claim you. We still have to consummate our marriage my dear girl." He purred into her ear.

She glared at him, but her cheeks flushed in innocence. Innocence that drove him mad. He couldn't hold it back anymore and did what he had been wanting to do for awhile.

He kissed her deeply.

He tasted of cheap wine.

She tasted of tears and mint.

He stunk of cheap wine, grime, and old perfume.

She smelt like heaven, and flowers.

She struggled to get free from his grasp. He held her to him. Continuing to kiss her. He had been dreaming of this moment for awhile. Now it was happening and he wasn't disappointed.

He yelped when he felt her bite him. He pulled away and she punched him. She took off running before he could stop her. He watched her run off and grinned. "Tell Ricky boy to not get any ideas about you as well." He shouted out at her.

She stopped running and turned to look back at him. He just grinned, blowing her a kiss and gave a mocking wave.

She ran again. She knew that the next person on Olaf's list was Ricky, the man she had feelings for.


	13. Chapter 12

Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She was about to go to Megan's house. She had her bag packed and ready. She put everything else she needed for the camping trip in the bag. She just hoped that everything would go well with this trip.

She hoped HE wouldn't show up anywhere there or here at home.

"Hey babe. It's time to go." Alice told her. Violet nodded and put her clothes on. She put on a lace top and some slim fitting Jeggings. She tied her shoes as Klaus walked in with Sunny. "When will you be back?" Klaus asked his sister.

"I think next week. But you need me to come home sooner, you just call me." Violet told him with a smile. He gave her one back. "Just have fun Violet. You deserve it. Don't worry about us. We are safe." Klaus told his eldest sibling.

Oh how wrong he was. She knew that if she kept Ricky at arms length away from her feelings, everyone will be safe. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt cause of her. She could do that till she put Olaf behind bars for good... or put him in the ground forever.

She hugged her brother, squeezing the tears back. Klaus hugged her back. He then watched as she picked Sunny up and hugged her as well. Violet has never been away from them this long since their parents deaths.

She just hoped they would be safe.

Alice and Violet was with everyone outside. They hugged everyone goodbye. Soon the two girls was in the car driving off.

_

When they arrived Robbie, Megan, and Ricky meet them outside. Megan came over and hugged her best friends. "I have some bad news. Kelly is coming camping with us." Megan whispered into Violet's ears.

She tried to fight the hurt but maybe it was for the best.

"Sorry she was already invited before they broke up. They want to try to be friends." Megan told her softly as she pulled out of the hug. Violet gave her a smile and shrug. Pretending it didn't affect her.

Robbie took the bags and brought them inside. He then went to work, but not before kissing all the girls loudly on the cheeks. He gave them a goofy grin before leaving.

Alice and Megan decided to give Violet and Ricky some time alone to work on the project for just a bit. They was all going to go to the store and get supplies, and food for the trip.

Violet walked with Ricky outside. He was telling her about his idea for repairing the tree house that was in their back yard. He wanted it fixed for somewhere to go for some peace. He liked to read and draw. And apparently his room wasn't quiet enough for him.

So Violet grabbed his large paper board that had his ideas drawn skillfully on it. She pulled her black ribbon and pulled the dark hair away from her face, letting her inventor mind spark to life.

At the Matthew's she was able to tinker in their boat house. It was her little office inventing office, as Robbie, Klaus, and Damien liked to jokingly call it.

She started telling him about things he could do to certain areas. But he was only half listening. He was staring at her face. She was talking so excitedly that he couldn't help but smile at how she was glowing in true happiness that he hasn't seen in a while now.

It made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

She closed the book as Megan came over. "Come on lets get going." She told them. So the two put the things inside so they could leave. Violet's hair staying up so she could keep thinking.

_

When they came back from the store and lunch, Violet, Megan, and Alice was double checking that everything was there and ready to be packed away and loaded into Robbie's van in the morning when Kelly, Ricky's ex arrived.

"So Kelly is coming?" Violet asked her friend who started nodding. "Yeah. Like I said, she was invited before they broke up. And they are trying to be friends. Cause that's what they use to be, so they want to try and be friends again. Don't worry she wont hate you." Megan said with a grin at the brunette.

Violet looked confused as she handed Megan a thing of hamburger rolls. "Why would she hate me? I didn't make her cheat." Violet said. "Dude you need to open your eyes." Megan chuckled out.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked completely confused by now. "Dude, Ricky is madly in love with you. Everyone knows it and can see it. He's not doing anything about it because, one, you are under age, and two, Matt had feelings for you and Matt was our age." Violet took notice that Megan had hesitated both times before saying Matt's name.

She knew that Megan was affected by his death, of course Megan and others thought it was just an accident. But Violet knew better. Matt was murdered.

Violet felt her cheeks heat up and knew they was tinted a small bit of red. She saw Megan's grin spread mischievously. "And now that you will be eighteen this month, he might finally get the balls to ask you out." Megan gushed.

Violet froze thinking about everything Megan was talking about. Megan's excited chatter becoming mute to Violet as her thoughts took over her.

If Megan was telling the truth, and Ricky really was attracted to her, and was just waiting for her to be eighteen. He would be in even more danger. If Olaf was to get word that Ricky even thought about her romantically, she knew that Ricky would wind up dead. And Violet wouldn't be able to handle that.

She walked away, not hearing Megan calling her name, or even hearing Alice calling for her when she saw Violet pass her.

Violet walked outside and just kept walking. She was still walking and thinking when arms wrapped around her and she started screaming thinking that it was Olaf. Thinking he returned for her and was going to assault her.

"Violet! Calm down!" A voice shouted at her.

It wasn't Olaf's.

She stopped struggling and looked up to see it was Ricky. She relaxed under his grip and he put her back on her feet. "What were you doing Vi? We have been shouting your name following you for the past five minutes." He told her worriedly.

He was holding her cheeks in his hands looking into her pretty green eyes. Her pupils weren't dilated. Good, she didn't accidently eat any of Robbies 'special' food. But Ricky didn't know what was wrong, and why she just zoned out walking away from the house.

She looked behind him to see Megan and Alice looking very worried.

"I'm sorry... I was lost in thought and needed air.. I didn't realize how far I was walking." Violet told them. Ricky looked down at her with his smoldering brown eyes that made Violet's insides melt.

She had to look away from how intense he was looking at her. And she fought to not blush.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Ricky said. He let Megan and Alice hold her as they walked her back to the house. She saw she really walked a good ways. She must've been running to get this far in five minutes.

_

Violet walked into Megan's room that night with Alice, and Megan at her heels. They just finished a movie called Hatchet. They had pizza and popcorn for dinner while they watched the series of that movie.

Violet wasn't really paying attention. Her mind somewhere else entirely. But she did smile at her friends when they looked at her though.

"Are you sure you ok?" Megan asked, as she undressed for bed. Violet gave a smile to the two undressing girls in the bed room and nodded. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Like I said, just keep getting lost in thought." Violet told them, as she also undressed with them to put on her pajamas.

"Ok.. Well try not to be like this tomorrow? You really had us worried there babe." Alice told her. Violet apologized to them, as she put the pjs on her and getting her teeth brushed for bed.

_

Violet laid on her mat thinking still. Her thoughts not letting her sleep. She got up and quietly left the bed room to make herself a glass of warm milk to help her sleep. She wasn't expecting to see Ricky in the kitchen.

He was looking over his tree house plans.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him softly. He looked up and gave her that beautiful smile of his. He stood up straighter and Violet's eyes widened a bit and she blushed seeing that Ricky wasn't wearing a shirt.

She has seen him with out a shirt before but that didn't mean that she didn't blush and be shocked by it whenever she saw his muscular chest.

She quickly looked down in innocent embarrassment, missing his smug grin at seeing the inelegant inventor get flustered over something as small as him shirtless.

"I see you can't either. I'm making warm milk, want some?" He asked her. She quickly nodded. She sat at the island that he had his art book. She flipped threw the pages secretly while his back was turned to her.

She stopped when she saw a familiar face.

It was hers.

It was an old one, she could tell from the date on the bottom. It was from when she first came here. She was invited by Megan to spend the night for some girl time. She had seen Ricky drawing but he wasn't letting anyone see what it was he was drawing.

Now she was looking at it.

She flipped threw the pages and stopped and froze once again but for a different familiar face.

Count Olaf's.

She started panicking. She knew that Ricky didn't like people looking over his art book unless its a page he's personally showing you. But she needed an answer.

"Ricky... when did you draw this?" She asked. He turned to see she was looking threw his art book. A bit of panic flooded him thinking she saw his rough sketch of her but relaxed seeing she wasn't at that page.

He walked over with the two cups of warm milk. He put one in front of her and took the book to look at what she was looking at.

"Matt came to me and gave me the description, he told me that in case if something happened to you or your siblings to give that to the police. He said it was the guy who threatened him after the incident at the beach. It was how I found out about what happened between you and Matt." He told her sitting.

She rubbed her eyes in worry. Sleep was far from her now.

"Did you show the police this?" She asked, now looking at him in the eyes. He nodded. "Yeah. After Matt's... accident. I went to the police but they told me that since it was an accident, they didn't need it." He told her.

She shook her head and laid her head on the cold counter. The police seemed to always fail her and her loved ones when it involved that dreaded Count Olaf and his posse.

"Violet I got a visit from a man who also threatened me. It wasn't this guy, but a short bald guy. He told me to not try anything with you if I wanted to keep breathing." He told her. She looked at him.

"Did you tell the police?" She asked worriedly. He nodded once again. "Yeah, but since he wasn't in my yard, and didn't touch me there was nothing they could really do." He told her. She shook her head once again in disbelief.

Violet had a small thought when she first met Olaf. She thought that Olaf had some small control over the police. But it couldn't be true. That only happened on tv. Right?

Right now she didn't know.

"Do you know this man? He asked. She nodded. "Yeah... He's.." "Violet?" A voice called sleepily. The two look up and saw Megan rubbing her eyes. "I got up to pee and you wasn't there. I wanted to make sure you didn't wonder off again." Megan told them.

"No Violet and I couldn't sleep. I made us a cup of warm milk. Go on back to bed. She will be right there." Ricky told his adopted sister, who was so tired, she nodded and walked back to bed like a zombie.

"Look Violet. How about we talk about this tomorrow. Drink you milk, and lets get to bed." He told her.

She nodded and did as he told her. Chugging the milk, ignoring the slight burning in her throat from the milk. She looked over seeing Ricky was watching her. His eyes widened and he looked away, and Violet saw his dark cheeks turn pink a bit.

Violet looked around and saw that the blinds were shut and the draps was shut. No one could look in at all.

She walked up to Ricky who was now washing his hands from putting the cups in the dishwasher.

"Ricky...? Can I do something before telling you something?" She asked. He dried his hands, facing her and nodded.

She walked up to him. "Don't. move." She whispered going up to him.

The two looked at each other. Time seemed to stop for them. She gulped before she got onto her tip toes, moving her face closer to his. His own moving closer to hers. Soon their lips met softly. Brushing barely a kiss.

Ricky pushed foreword, making it a full kiss.

They stood there. Their lips gently moving against each others. But soon Violet pulled away to look at him. This was a mistake but she loved it. He looked at her, and for a moment the two just looked at each other before he spoke.

"Fuck it." He grabbed her face gently and kissed her once more but this time it was a deep kiss, which she returned. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up, holding her behind.

She felt him moving, and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Ricky was in heaven. He tried to be good. Tried to not be tempted. Tried to not think of this girl at night. Or when, shamfully, when he touched himself.

But here he was laying her on the couch, holding her, touching her wherever his hands could go, kissing her deeply, tasting how sweet she really was. He pulled away to kiss down to her neck and started nipping, kissing, sucking, searching for her sweet spot as his hands traveled over her.

Violet's mind was a muddled mess. She was feeling things she has never felt before. She felt hot and felt the need to start taking her now uncomfortable clothes. She closed her eyes, biting her kiss swollen lips as he went to her neck.

She was panting, and whimpering under his knowing touched. Though everywhere he touched felt like a flame, she didn't want it to stop.

He grabbed her shirt and lifted her to take it off her. She was wearing a sports bra under the large shirt she had on. She had happily helped him take the shirt off, and laid back down.

He kissed her deeply once more, moving against her center that was all to ready for him. She moaned at the friction and feeling his hard member against her. She dug her nails into his back. They pulled away for air as he went back to traveling down. His giant hands over her tiny breasts. He was pulling on them with just the right amount of roughness that made her back arch.

She felt his lips traveling down to her chest as he pulled the sports bra up to reveal them to her. She blushed deeply. She thought they was to small, but Ricky saw them as perfect mounds.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered huskily before placing his mouth over her left breast. She gasped feeling his mouth and tongue on her chest. She held his head there. His hand on her other breast, messaging it with expert movements.

She felt his other hand move down under her pants and panties to touch her center, it made her hips jerk up into his fingers. He started rubbing her center getting arousing little moans out of the dream girl under him.

He needed relief and pulled his hands away from her as well as his talented mouth. It made her whine a bit. But he looked at her. Both had lust in their eyes.

"I can't.. fully take you Violet but I can make you feel good. But I need your consent." He told her. She nodded and grabbed his neck, bringing him back down to kiss him. As the two went back to making out, he put his hand back into her pants.

He felt her hard nipples rub pleasantly against his bare chest.

He found her wet center easily and slowly entered a finger making her whimper in pain and tense. He kept kissing her deeply to distract her. Once his finger was inside he could feel how small the girl truly was.

It took all his control to not rip all their clothes off and take her. But he wasn't going to do that.

It would scare her away.

He started thrusting his finger inside her. Soon adding a second and then a third. He pulled away from their kiss to look at her. She was a moaning mess. Her body seemed to know what to do and started thrusting against his finger.

Her body was desperately searching for a release.

He felt her center gripping his fingers start tighting. He knew she was about to release. He leaned into her ear. "Its ok. I know its confusing. But just let go baby." He whispered. And let go she did.

He watched her face to twist beautifully in her release. He slowly thrusted his fingers into her as she rode the waves of her very first orgasm.

He smiled and kissed her gently as he pulled his fingers out of her, and out of her pants.

She panted and relaxed, her body feeling like jello now.

She then remembered what she had to do, and shook her head, rushing to fix her clothes. Ricky watched her. "I cant do this again." She told him. He watched her confused. "Did I push you Violet. I'm so sorry Violet." He told her standing.

She looked to see he was still aroused, but his eyes showed that he really was sorry.

She shook her head. "I kissed you first." She gave him a forced smile. "But I shouldn't have. I cant be with anyone Ricky. I cant. It's not safe." She said, grabbing her shirt. She attempted to rush away.

But she was stopped by Ricky grabbing her arm. She looked at him. "I want you to be my woman. When you are eighteen. I want you to be mine. Please." He told her. He saw tears form in her eyes.

"I cant. No matter how much I want to be." She jerked her arm and ran off.

He sighed watching her. He looked down and looked at the tent in his pants. He knew it wasn't going to go away unless he did something about it. So he went to his room thinking of Violet as he helped himself.

When he cleaned up, he laid in bed looking at his hand. He will ask her about what was going on with her when they are alone again at the camp.

With that, everyone was soon asleep in the house.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning Violet got up and showered first. She didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. She kept dreaming of Ricky, it was about them doing what they had been but at times the dreams were different. Once Ricky turned into Olaf, others was Ricky being murdered during.

She hated the both so she just gave up on sleep in all.

So she decided to have a hot shower. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take a decent one this week. She got out and put her white bra and gray panties on before drying her hair with the towel.

Violet put the towel up and looked at her self a bit. Twisting her body a bit to look more. She wondered what was so special about her. To Olaf she figured that it was her money. But to Matt and Ricky. She didn't know. Each didn't really know her back ground.

Violet didn't think of herself as an attractive person. Growing up, she always felt that her mother was beautiful. She knew that Sunny would grow up to be beautiful like her mother since she looked just like her mother did at that age, but Sunny had their fathers blonde hair.

She was homely looking. That's what Violet thought of herself.

She sighed and started getting dressed. She put on a pair of tan shorts, a white tank top, one of Klaus's button downs, and some combat boots. She put her hair up on a messy bun after blow drying her hair. She put some cover up on her neck from the slight hickeys on her neck.

She checked the backpack she was bringing. The water bottle was inside and so was her sunglasses. She put her sunglasses on her head, grabbing all the battery packs out of her purse and putting them and her wallet into the pack.

She was taking a camera she bought and was planning on taking some pictures for Sunny who loved being outside and was upset since she was still till little for going camping like this.

She smiled thinking of her siblings. She was going to protect them no matter what. She put everything away, and she took everything out. She saw that every one was downstairs and someone had brought doughnuts.

She realized who it was when she saw Kelly.

Kelly had a southern beauty look to her. She had these big blue eyes, a slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and a bright smile.

"Violet!" Kelly greeted, putting her half eaten doughnut down and hugged the girl. Violet couldn't ever seem to hate her like everyone else does. She was nice to Violet. She was nice to everyone. But she wasn't liked by Megan cause she use to date Megan's current boyfriend and then moved onto Ricky,

She was still so nice though.

Violet hugged back. "Hey Kelly. How are you?" She asked the girl. "I'm doing good. I saw you at Matt's funeral. I wanted to talk to you but you walked off. How are you doing?" She asked Violet.

Violet nodded. She was kinda getting tired of being asked if she was ok. She was sure that Matt's family had it worse.

"I am alright. I just..." She couldn't tell them that she saw her old guardian who killed the person who's funeral she was at. "I needed some space so I walked away for a moment." Violet told her. Kelly nodded holding Violet's hand caringly.

"I understand. When my great grandma passed I couldn't stay there for very long." She told her.

Violet allowed Kelly to drag her over to the kitchen island to join the others for breakfast. Violet looked inside the box taking a chocolate covered one with sprinkles. She looked up and saw that Ricky was watching her.

She blushed deeply and looked down as memories from last night filled her mind once more. She could practically feel him grinning at her.

She looked around at everyone else as they chatted happily. Apparently Megan was playing nice to keep the peace and actually acknowledged Kelly. Even having some conversations with her. Kelly was super excited for this trip.

Violet had a second doughnut by the time they decided to get everything in the van. Violet filled her bottle with ice and water before putting in the cup spot on the side of the bag. She then helped pack the cold things and then they all took everything to the van.

Violet did take notice that Ricky was 'accidently' touching her or brushing against her more then normal. And she hated to admit it but it was making her melt inside and heat up again.

She got in the van and sat beside Robbie in the front passenger seat. She didn't think she would be able to keep her walls up if she was back there with Robbie.

She scrolled over her phone, it was plugged into play music since the radio had apparently stopped working years ago. She stopped when she decided to turn on her Spotify. She turned on a random playlist and the song Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars featuring Kanye West came on.

Violet let her phone play as she closed her eyes and whispered the words. She could hear the excited chatter from everyone in the van. It made her smile. It was times like these that made her almost forget that her old guardian was after her.

Almost.

She couldn't fully forget. Just like she couldn't forget that she was kissed by Olaf. And then kissed by her crush. She almost slept with him as well. She wasn't allowed to do that, not until she knows for a fact that Olaf wont hurt the ones she loves.

"Vi? You went quiet again." Robbie said, taking a peak before looking at the road. "Yeah... Sorry, just thinking about my siblings." She told him. "They are fine. I promise. They will be there when you get back." He told her.

She nodded but stopped talking.

_

she hopped her siblings would stay safe.

She really hope so.


	15. Chapter 14

Though it took forever to get there, even getting lost at a moment, the group finally arrived at the campsite. Violet was happy to finally stretch out her legs. They was stiff from sitting in the van that long.

The girls started taking things out while the guys went to get the tents and things set up. "So your uncle was cool with us having the boat?" Violet asked. "Oh yeah! Just as long as I bring it up in one piece and with a full tank of gas." Megan told her.

Violet looked at her. "Babe. Cheer up! This is the time to forget the world for the week and have fun!" Megan told her shaking the inventor. "Yeah. Maybe you could come up with some cool inventions while we're here." Alice said. Violet gave a small smile. She hasn't been very inventive in a long while.

So maybe she could come up with something?

She nodded. "Now lets go get our bikinis on and go swimming!" Kelly told them hugging the girls to be friendly, missing Megan's unhappy expression at being hugged. But the girls agreed and went into the van to change.

_

Soon everyone was in the water. Violet was actually having a great time. Ricky watched as Violet glowed with happiness. He was happy that she having fun.

They soon lost Robbie who was smoking in the water. The group started shouting for him. They was getting frustrated with Robbie's jokes and pranks. Soon a smoke bubble started forming and soon it popped letting out white smoke as Robbie flung himself out of the water coughing.

"Whoa! That was my personal record! Did you count?" He asked. "You're a moron! We was worried sick about you!" Megan said. He just laughed at his baby sister before swimming towards them.

_

They was setting up to start making food to eat while Robbie strummed on his guitar. Alice had on some shorts and a unzipped hoodie. Megan was still in the water, just walking in the shallow part enjoying the water. Kelly had a towel wrapped around her waist, and Violet put on a pink fuzzy bodysuit that Kelly let her put on to get warm after being cold when she got out. Violet went over to listen to Robbie sing.

They was going to take the boat out to the deeper part of the lake tomorrow where the water is a lot deeper for fun boat rides.

Violet playfully rolled her eyes at the part Robbie sang. "When we going to fuck the pain away?" He was so silly. She ruffled his hair and left, missing the longing look in his eyes as he watched her as he walked around still singing the last of the song he wrote.

Ricky was grilling the hotdogs and burgers, as Violet walked up to him. "Hey fuzzy bunny." He joked as he watched her. She blushed and looked at the outfit she was wearing for warmth. "Hush it." She said, making him grin.

She held the plate up for him as he put the burgers on the plate, and then the hotdogs. "So we going to talk about what happened?" She asked softly as he turned the corn on the cob. He kept the husk on so he could grill it.

He looked at her.

"Look Vi... Im sorry if I pressured you.. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. She shook her head. "I didn't tell you no. I am sorry that I freaked out on you." She told him. "I pushed myself onto you Vi." He commented. "And I kissed you." She told him back.

"Vi, I have been wanting to kiss you since I met you, and I want to be with you when you become eighteen. If you don't want me, then I will leave you alone." He told her taking the corn off the grill, they only needed to be on for a bit.

"There is a lot you don't know about me... Things that would make you run away from me. And if you was smart, you would stay away until I fix things." She said. "IF I can make things better, and you still want to be with me... then I want to be with you as well." She told him.

"Hey guys! When can we eat?" Robbie shouted with his arms raised a bit before taking a hit off his joint. Kelly was standing beside Robbie watching her ex and her ex's sisters best friend talking about something secretively.

"Yeah! It's done!" Ricky called out, giving Violet a smile. "I'll wait Violet. Nothing will scare me away." He told her with a wink and walked away with the food.

Violet sighed. She hopped so. She also hopped they stayed safe. All of them.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning Violet woke up, seeing it was nice and warm. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in between Kelly and Alice. They both was still sleeping. She smiled and got up, moving away from the two.

She saw that Megan wasn't there and so she figured that she was the one who was making breakfast that Violet was starting to smell. She quietly made her way out of the tent and saw that Megan and Robbie was making breakfast.

The two siblings looked up at their friend and smiled at her. "Morning Violet. We are making eggs." Megan told her. Violet went over to them and got started on helping the two blonde siblings.

"It smells good, it woke me up." Violet told them hugging the two. Missing the longing look Robbie gave her when she headed away from the two to use the bathroom. Megan nudged her brother and shook her head. And he understood. Violet wasn't emotionally ready for any guy, or at least the two thought, cause of what happened between her and Matt.

He nodded to his sister and went back to cooking breakfast.

Soon everyone was finishing up their meals. The ones who was done went to their tents to get dressed for the hike they was going on. Violet put on a grey shirt, shorts, and a dark blue light jacket. She was tying her shoes when she heard her name being called.

She grabbed her pack and headed out of her tent. She saw her friends waiting on her. She went over and the group started on their hike, unaware of the person coming in and looking around with evil intent.

_

Violet and the others were sweaty and tired from their long hike. It was so beautiful though, and a great time. All blissfully unaware of the person who had been watching the group since they arrived, giving info back to their boss.

"Violet. Go get your swimsuit on, we are going to get washed up at the lake." Megan told the brunette. She nodded and went to do as she was told. After getting changed and getting her bathing items, she headed out with all the girls to the lake to get cleaned up while the two guys went to another part of the lake to get cleaned before starting the meals.

Violet felt something was off while the other girls laughed and splashed around playfully as they washed up. And while she was happy that Megan and Kelly was getting along nicely right now, she just felt off.

She looked around for anything amiss. But she didn't find anything, just their wooded surroundings. Violet yelped when she felt herself get splashed by cold water. She turned to see Alice grinning mischievously at her and so Violet knew that it was her who did the splashing.

She laughed and went to join in on the fun. Unaware of the small clicking sounds of a camera taking pictures of her.

The person taking the pictures knew their boss will be ecstatic over the bikini pictures of the teenage girl. In fact, they was enjoying the view as well. All four of the girls were hot, and some underage which made it sweeter.

But he better be making a lot more money cause this was dangerous if he was caught.

Violet, Megan, and Ricky decided to go for firewood after cleaning up. Violet listened to Megan chatting away about something that had happened when she was a kid. Violet, still feeling strange was looking around, not paying attention to her best friends story.

Violet's eyes widened and she dropped her pile of wood seeing something hiding in the woods.

"Violet?" Megan asked worriedly. "What is it?" She asked. Violet looked at her friend, her mouth open slightly, before looking back at where she saw the person or thing. "There's someone over there. At least I think. I saw something." She said.

Megan looked over where Violet was looking. "There's nothing there Vi. I could've been a deer. There's a lot of them around this area." Megan tried. Ricky walked up to them with a bigger pile of wood. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Violet got freaked out by a deer is all." Megan told her brother figure as she rubbed her friend's arm comfortingly. Violet rubbed her forehead sighing, she didn't think it was a deer, or an animal. Was she being paranoid?

Ricky walked up to them. "Come on. Lets head back to the tents." He suggested. The two girls nodded, and though she looked over again, still not seeing anything, she gathered her pile and walked off with the two.

Olaf sat in his car and heard a sound come from his laptop in the passenger seat. He clicked a few keys on the keyboard and froze in excitement. There was info on his darling Countess. Ohhhh and even pictures as well.

Clicking on the file, his grin grew. Oh my darling how beautiful and tempting you are.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on her and her money.


End file.
